dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Amgarrak Thaig
} |name = Amgarrak Thaig |icon= Ico Area Map.png |image = Amgarrak 720p.jpg |px = 270px |terrain = Underground |type = Lost Thaig |location = Deep Roads |characters = |enemies = Darkspawn, Golems, The Harvester |inhabitants = Brogan Dace |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - The Golems of Amgarrak }} Amgarrak is an ancient dwarven thaig hidden in the Deep Roads. In the dwarven tongue, Amgarrak means "Victory". It is the main area in the DLC The Golems of Amgarrak. Jerrik Dace's brother, Brogan led an expedition to Amgarrak, but has yet to return. Jerrik writes to the Warden in hopes of finding his brother. Background Amgarrak was once a forge where dwarven smiths sought to research, replicate and improve Caridin's work by studying and altering existing golems. However, the thaig was evacuated and sealed off when an experiment went horribly awry. The operation was performed under the jurisdiction of an unnamed dwarven noble as well as a Tevinter mage known as Nereda, which explains both the presence of lyrium and the scale of the disaster. Scattered throughout the thaig are strange machines known as Lyrium Wells, which are capable of shifting anyone who uses them between different levels of the Fade. Certain parts of the thaig are only accessible on specific levels. Each level has a distinct hue which everything within it shares, and are reachable via the use of the corresponding switch. Characters *Brogan Dace is found after the Ancient hall room in a cave, though when you first meet him he is a blue tinted ghost. When in the blue dimension, you can recruit him. Enemies Ancient hall *Watchers x 2 (Golem, Lieutenant) *Sentinels x 2 (Golem, Lieutenant) Sunken Grotto *Phantasmal Crossbowman x 2 (Undead, Lieutenant) *Phantasmal Shadow (Undead, Lieutenant) *Phantasmal Warrior (Undead, Boss) ''North of the First Lyrium Well *Warped Watcher x 2 Northwestern most room - White *Watchers x 4 (Golem, Lieutenant) Northwestern most room - Blue *Devouring Corpse x 2 (Undead, Normal) *Shambling Corpse x 2 (Undead, Normal) *Mangled Corpse x 2 (Undead, Normal) *Twisted Sentinel (Undead, Boss) ''Ancient Hall - Blue *Warped Watcher (Undead, Boss) *Twisted Sentinel x 4 (Undead, Lieutenant) Foyer - Blue *Devouring Corpse x 2 (Undead, Normal) *Shambling Corpse x 2 (Undead, Normal) *Mangled Corpse x 2 (Undead, Normal) North of Sunken Grotto - White *Enraged Watcher x 2 (Golem, Lieutenant) *Enraged Sentinel x 4 (Golem, Boss) Second Lyrium Well - Purple *Phantasmal Crossbowman (Undead, Lieutenant) *Phantasmal Shadow (Undead, Lieutenant) *Primal Phantasm (Undead, Lieutenant) Second Lyrium Well South *Primal Phantasm (Undead, Boss) *Phantasmal Warrior x 2 (Undead, Lieutenant) Second Lyrium Well South - Red *Devouring Corpse x 2 (Undead, Normal) *Shambling Corpse x 2 (Undead, Normal) *Mangled Corpse x 2 (Undead, Normal) Forge Area *The Harvester (Elite Boss) Items and Codex Entries Source: Foyer - White, Sunken Grotto - Blue, Foyer South - blue, Second Lyrium Well North and south. Source: Tattered Note: First Lyrium well, north of the well by a chest, Foyer South - Purple. Source: Northwestern most room - white chest, Lyrium well chest. Source: North Sunken Grotto. Source: Sunken Grotto - Blue, Southeast alcove from Second Lyrium Well - Red. Source: Ancient Hall - Blue. Source: Northwestern most room, North Sunken Grotto. Source: North Sunken Grotto. *Note on Switch puzzle - southeast alcove from Second Lyrium Well *Rune Anvil - Ancient Hall *Dimensional Switch Green - North of Sunken Grotto, Only affects room. *Dimensional Switch Blue - First Lyrium well, Foyer South. *Dimensional Switch Purple - Foyer South. *Dimensional Switch Red - Second Lyrium Well south - switch puzzle Involved In Trivia Category:Locations Category:Deep Roads Category:The Golems of Amgarrak